Naruto Shippuuden movie 7
The Last: Naruto the Movie (ザ・ラスト ‐ナルト・ザ・ムービー‐) is the tenth Naruto film and the Seventh Naruto Shippuuden film. The film was released in theaters in Japan on December 6, 2014. In this case two years after the previous film was release. It was announced at Jump Festa in December 2012. The film was adapted into a novel written by Maruo Kyozuka and released in Japan on December 8, 2014. It premiered outside of Japan on January 17th, 2015 with English subtitles. The film will be release on DVD/Blu Ray in Japan on July 22, 2015. The film will also be release on DVD/Blu Ray in the U.S on October 6, 2015. The film tells about a love story between Naruto and Hinata, connecting them in a similar twist that also happened to Naruto's late parents. In this case making Naruto have his own "Red Thread of Fate", that links him through the never ending love of the red scarf that Hinata made him; showing him that they are meant to be together and that she still loves him in the very end. The film was made to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the franchise. This film is also the first film to be an official part of the Naruto storyline and is set between the last two chapters of the original manga series. Plot The film starts off with the explanation of Otsutsuki Kaguya consuming the chakra fruit, the birth of the Ten-Tails, the Sage of the Six Paths stopping the beast and creating the tailed beasts. Then, it moves forward over the fight between clans around Otsutsuki Asura and Otsutsuki Indra to Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, and the end of the conflict between Naruto and Sasuke. Before enrolling in the Ninja Academy, a young Hyuga Hinata is seen being bullied by boys over her Byakugan, calling her a monster, which causes her to cry. Then a young Uzumaki Naruto shows up and tells them to back off, proclaiming he'll be the future Hokage; however, the boys outnumber him and easily beat him up and destroy his red scarf. Hinata thanks Naruto for his efforts and Naruto lets her keep his scarf since it's ruined, unaware that this was when the young girl's affections began for Naruto. Sometime later at the Ninja Academy, Umino Iruka tells his students to write down the name of the person they would want to be with if the world was to end that day. Though Naruto tries to act tough towards Haruno Sakura, she ignores him for Uchiha Sasuke, as do most girls. Hinata is unsure who to write and sees Naruto making a paper plane with his paper and being scolded by Iruka. Naruto states he has no friends or family and the world isn't ending. Seeing this, Hinata happily writes Naruto's name on her paper. In the present time, two years after the events of the Fourth Shinobi War, at an unknown location, Hyuga Hiashi and his guards are confronted by Otsutsuki Toneri, who asks him for his answer to an unknown proposition, stating the fate of the Hyuga Clan depends on his answer. Hiashi declines his offer and battles Toneri, only to be overwhelmed by his puppet army and trapped in a cave. In Konoha, Naruto is invited to teach Ninja Academy Students taijutsu, much to the joy of the young boys. The lesson is interrupted by the crowd of young girls that greatly admire Naruto, much to his confusion. Yamanaka Ino and her team spot this, noting how popular he's gotten since the war. He has since then received various gifts from villagers from Konoha and abroad from young women smitten with him as the hero of the world. Later, Sarutobi Konohamaru meets with Naruto and wishes to take him to his late grandfather's old storage shed, claiming there is something for him. Elsewhere in Konoha, Hinata is knitting a red scarf in remembrance of one Naruto used to wear back in the Ninja Academy, so she can give it to Naruto at the Rinne Festival as a personal gift of love when she confesses her love for him. She is later found by Sakura, who encourages her to give it to him and win his heart. Meanwhile, Hatake Kakashi, Gaara, Terumī Mei, A, and Onoki, have an emergency meeting in regards to the threat of the moon, which is revealed to be falling out of orbit and onto the Earth. They deduce if nothing is done soon, then the moon will break apart and crash into the Earth and kill all life on the planet. At night, Hinata finishes her gift for Naruto and attempts to give it to him, but her shyness stops her from doing so. Her little sister, Hyuga Hanabi, playfully encourages her to give it to him while warning her sister that there are various girls after him now as well. She meets Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Akimichi Choji at Ramen Ichiraku. Just as she sits down to eat, three kunoichi show up while one wraps her arms around his and another offers him food. After seeing this, Hinata decides to leave, and Sakura tries to stop and tells Naruto to walk her home. However, he doesn’t understand why he has to given Hinata’s powerful abilities, and Hinata leaves with Sakura chasing after her. Sakura tells Hinata that Naruto is very dense about love due to not having anyone in his life to express it for him and assures Hinata she'll be able to win him over if she’s confident enough. Meanwhile, various puppets secretly invade Konoha, raid the Hyuga Estate and kidnap Hanabi. On the outskirts of the village, Sai, who has been painting a portrait and noticing the moon’s descent towards Earth, sees Hanabi’s captors flying overhead and gives chase. However, after a quick chase, the kidnappers shoot down Sai with a chakra blast. Back in Konoha, in front of Naruto's home, Hinata practices her confession, but is interrupted by Naruto’s arrival. She then notices a scarf around his neck and after her stomach growls and Naruto's invitation to eat ramen in his apartment, an embarrassed Hinata runs off, much to Naruto's confusion. As Hinata sits on a park swing, she wonders who gave him the scarf and begins to cry uncontrollably, thinking he must be happy that way, and that she has lost her chance to be with Naruto. Just then, Toneri appears before Hinata, stating that he came for her. She is rendered unconscious by Toneri, who affirms the strength of her Hamura Chakra as Naruto shows up and gives chase. Naruto is able to save her from the puppet army, but the scarf she knitted is ripped as a result of her chakra being distorted. Toneri leaves a message that the end of mankind is approaching and he will return for Hinata. As he leaves, Naruto and Hinata witness a meteor crash outside the village. After Hanabi's capture by Toneri, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Nara Shikamaru are deployed by Kakashi to go and rescue Hanabi. Shikamaru is also given a special clock held only by the five Kage, which apparently is counting down to doomsday. As the group follow Toneri's trail, courtesy of Sai, Hinata finds Hanabi's kunai and puts it in her bag where Naruto sees the ripped scarf. They eventually find a cave with a secret path towards Toneri's location. Hinata is unable to use her Byakugan due to the lake distorting her vision for an unknown reason. Naruto proceeds to make sure his scarf is not wet proclaiming it to be special to him, leading Sakura to state it can't be that important and Hinata will feel upset. Sai realizes that the water is incapable of making them wet. They dive into the lake, only to discover it is a genjutsu set by Toneri. They are all trapped in their various own memories from the past. Naruto recalls his fight with Inuzuka Kiba in the Chunin Exams. Then Hinata's scarf begins to wrap around Naruto and her memories flood into his. Naruto then visits past thoughts once again, except he views it from Hinata’s perspective. Naruto views the earliest memory, the question when Naruto was in the ninja academy “Who would be the last person you would spend your days with, if the world were to be destroyed?”. He notices that Hinata wrote “Uzumaki Naruto”, he sees when Hinata gives him the medicine in the chunin exam as Kurenai says “She’s giving her medicine just to you!”, and another memory when Hinata overcame her shyness and tried to save him from Pain and ended her speech by saying “..Because I love You, Naruto!”. The final flashback he views is a recent memory where he sees Sakura and Hinata talking after Hinata leaving Ichiraku, he notices that she wanted to give him something: her scarf, and this is when he realizes that Hinata has always loved him. Hinata and Sakura's talk about giving him her scarf. Naruto is left utterly bewildered by how much she's loved him for so long. All of these previous memories were genjutsu traps by Toneri, in which Sakura saves them all with her advanced powers of disarming genjutsu. The team all jump into the dry spring, Naruto shows how shy he is for the first time with Hinata then proceeds to jump into the dry spring. As they descend further, Hinata is found by Toneri who calls her the “Byakugan Princess” and announces his desire for them to be wed. Hinata refuses demanding the safe return of her sister. Toneri then reveals he has taken her sister’s Byakugan and if Hinata agrees to his proposal, he will spare both Hinata and Hanabi’s lives and, eventually, return Hanabi’s Byakugan. While Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru fight against The Gatekeeper of the spring, Naruto comes back to protect Hinata and fights Toneri only for the two to realize “Toneri” is a puppet. The puppet Toneri explains he will return in person to hear Hinata's answer. Now knowing Toneri is targeting Hinata, Naruto proclaims he will not let Hinata out of his sight, now having realized his own romantic feelings for her as well. With this, Hinata notices Naruto isn't wearing his scarf anymore. The team arrives outside the cave seeing an artificial sun inside the moon. They make their way to an abandoned shinobi village of the Otsutsuki clan. At some point, Toneri “borrows” Hanabi's Byakugan, which he remarks are incredibly “pure”, and implants them in his own empty eye sockets, awakening the Tenseigan sealed by Hamura's descendants over the last millennium. He tells his guards he will go after Hinata, but not till his eyes are adjusted. As Naruto and Hinata spend more time with each other, Naruto begins to slowly realize that he has fallen in love with Hinata and she remains humorously oblivious to his feelings. As they search the ruins, Shikamaru realizes Toneri’s plan and that he is the orchestrator of the falling moon. With Hinata’s arrival, a monument of the clan awakens for her revealing a puppet, calling her the “Byakugan Princess”, shows Hinata a vision only she can see of Hamura. Hamura awakens her latent Hamura chakra, transfers his own and orders her to stop Toneri as only she can destroy the Tenseigan as she is the “Byakugan Princess” and that Toneri, a member of the Otsutsuki’s Branch House, has misinterpreted his Celestial Decree. When Hinata awakens, she tells the others what she saw was “nothing”. Shikamaru’s team then finds a new world with a massive ocean and a floating world with an artificial sun. They split into teams as Naruto and Hinata find Hanabi’s special kunai, Naruto wants to ask about something but Hinata ignores it since she's working on a new red muffler for Naruto. Later that night, Naruto follows Hinata to a pond, seeing her knit away at the scarf. Naruto consoles her when Hinata thinks she's a horrible big sister since she just knits a scarf rather than spending more energy to find her sister. Naruto disagrees, recounting the amount of time and energy she’s been putting into finding Hanabi. When Hinata thanks him for his reassuring kindness, Naruto accidently reveals his new found feelings for Hinata greatly shocking her. However, the tender moment is interrupted with Toneri’s arrival who Hinata freely goes with after giving the scarf to Naruto. Confused and heartbroken at Toneri’s declaration that Hinata is about to become his bride, he gives chase only to have his vast chakra drained and turned against him. The resulting explosion of Naruto’s vast chakra destroys a massive part of the Moon and destroys Hinata’s scarf yet again leaving her heartbroken at Toneri’s assault on Naruto forcing him to put her into a slumber. Back on Earth, the various hidden villages defend themselves against the crashing meteorites as they protect civilians all over from Toneri’s genocidal assault. As Rock Lee and others fail to completely destroy a huge meteor, Sasuke arrives and saves Konoha from certain doom revealing he rescued Hiashi. Sasuke declares he’ll defend Konoha since Naruto is away and gives the Konoha ninja a much needed break. Elsewhere, as Naruto is being healed by Sakura, she notes his injuries are quite serious. Naruto mutters Hinata's name, and Sakura notes that he has finally realised his feelings for her. Back on the moon at Toneri's palace, Toneri marvels at Hinata's beauty as she sleeps. Wanting to know more about her, he reads her mind only to see that she's only thinking about Naruto, much to his confusion and jealousy. When she awakens, she finds her sister safe but even while in her comatose state, Hanabi grabs Hinata silently begging for help. Toneri arrives and gives Hinata a vast army of puppet maids to do her bidding and gives her a tour of his palace. Here, Toneri tells her about his clan and how they used the Tenseigan against their enemies and, seeing mankind using Chakra as a weapon, he intends to wipe them out for as per Hamura’s Celestial Decree. While sharing dinner, having tea and even showing the Mausoleum of Hamura with Hinata, Toneri request Hinata make him a scarf like she made Naruto and orders her to never question his plans to destroy Earth again. While Toneri rests from his inability to control the Tenseigan, Hinata attempts to destroy the Tenseigan Alter as per Hamura’s request only to be stopped by Toneri. Angered by her “lies and betrayals” Toneri destroys her scarf in a jealous rage proclaiming he knew fully well she made it for “him”. He then proceeds to seal her soul into a portrait so her brainwashed body can still go through with their wedding. After a three day recovery process, Naruto wakes up and becomes depressed about Hinata's choice, leading Shikamaru and Sai to scold and make fun of him in hopes of reigniting his drive only to fail. Shikamaru takes Naruto to Sakura revealing that she was severely weakened due to saving his life in hopes she can heal his heart (something he admits Sai and himself are nowhere near capable of). Sakura talks with Naruto and helps him realize that Hinata truly loves him, stating she noted the feelings he had for herself were just another way to compete with Sasuke but Naruto's feelings for Hinata are far more genuine and deeper than they ever were for herself and Hinata’s love for Naruto is far more genuine. With new-found strength, Naruto leads the charge into Toneri's moon base. Naruto's team invades the palace and they split with Sai and Sakura going to rescue Hanabi, while Shikamaru and Naruto go after Hinata. As Shikamaru holds off Toneri's puppets, Naruto arrives just in time to disrupt the wedding angering Toneri. To humiliate Naruto, Toneri forces the brainwashed Hinata to attack him but he manages to remove the orb in her body. Annoyed with his constant interference, Toneri attacks Naruto but his latest Tenseigan pulsation allows Hinata to break free from Toneri and lead Naruto to the altar of the Tenseigan. With their combined effort, they are able to destroy the altar, revealing numerous Byakugan's sealed inside and halt the moon from plummeting to the Earth. After regrouping with everyone, Sakura presents Hinata with the remnants of her scarf, to which Naruto reveals he knows it was for him after seeing her memories. Despite being ruined, Naruto happily takes it, which leaves Hinata on the brink of tears of joy. Just then, Shikamaru notices the clock isn't stopping for some reason. Back on Earth, A and Killer B use a massive chakra cannon to destroy the meteor's heading for Earth and upon learning of the moon still approaching, intends to use the cannon to destroy the moon. Kakashi is then told by Hiashi that he is certain that Toneri took his daughters to the moon and others announce they see Kurama battling on the moon confirming Hiashi’s theory. Despite now being informed that Naruto and his team are on the moon, A wishes to destroy the moon regardless. The other Kage are against this (angry that A once again has a weapon of mass destruction secretly hidden away) and order him to wait an hour as they feel Naruto can stop the moon given his actions during the previous war. At the destroyed Tenseigan altar, Toneri, furious at Hinata and Naruto’s actions, has managed to unlock the Tenseigan, allowing him to continue his Celestial Decree. He summons a giant golem that battles with Kurama, and unlocks the Tenseigan Chakra Mode allowing him to capture Hinata and throw her into a cage so she can watch him kill Naruto who he has grown to despise, a huge duel ensues. Toneri reveals his newfound power to slice the moon in half. Near the end, Naruto grasps the last remaining shred of the scarf Hinata had made for him and seemingly redirects and channels his chakra shroud into his the scrap in his right fist and delivers a devastating punch, which is enough to depower Toneri and pin him against a wall. With his defeat Kurama uses this chance to destroy the statue with a Tailed Beast Ball and Hinata retrieves Hanabi's Byakugan. Despite his defeat, Toneri refuses to give up and summons all the Byakugan eyes around him to grant him power to kill Naruto by draining his chakra, but Hinata stops him from absorbing his Chakra any more. Toneri is unable to maintain his form and is about to burn in the sun until Naruto saves him. With the hour up, A prepares to fire the cannon, but B refuses to kill Naruto and the others much to A’s frustration. Luckily, Kurama writes on the moon a "Mission Complete" symbol (much to the fox's annoyance as he admits his penmanship is terrible), signifying everyone safe and the disaster averted. A global declaration is made that Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai have saved the planet from extinction. Before returning to earth, Hinata takes Toneri to the sight of Hamura's soul and reveal the truth to him. Seeing this, Toneri apologizes for his actions and chooses to stay on the moon to atone for his sins and promises that “the moon will never approach Earth again” despite Hinata and Naruto offering Toneri a place on Earth. Later, Hinata asks Naruto about his scarf he was using earlier to which he reveals it was knitted by his late mother, Uzumaki Kushina for him before he was born, which is why he was so protective of it, leaving Hinata relieved and embarrassed for her actions. As they all head home on Hanabi’s request, Naruto proclaims to Hinata he wants to spend the rest of his life with her moving her to tears. As they leave through the portal they then see past memories of their childhood and life in green bubbles. Then Hinata and Naruto are shown in the same hand held poses, as they begin to get younger through past memories with Naruto wearing the red scarf. From current Naruto and Hinata then Shippuden Naruto and Hinata, Pre Teen Naruto and Hinata and finally young Naruto and Hinata running hand in hand. Hinata falls but is caught by Naruto who tells her to grab a hold of him and not to let go, to which she happily states she never wants to. He uses a Rasengan to break him and her out of the dry spring cave. Then Naruto and Hinata fly out of the cave, leaving the others behind at the exit as they burst into the sky. While floating in the sky with the moon behind them, lean in and share their first kiss. The last words before the credits are of Naruto saying “Hinata…. Thank you.” The movie ends with a series of flash-forwards of Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Naruto has his rose put on by Iruka, all of the males of the Konoha village are wearing suits and the females are all wearing Kimonos. Including picture of Sasuke continuing his journey. Then it further flash forwards to Naruto and Hinata having a peaceful morning with their two children, Uzumaki Boruto and Uzumaki Himawari who playfully order their father to play with them instigating the happy family into a snowball fight. Voice Cast :Japanese *Junko Takeuchi as Uzumaki Naruto *Nana Mizuki as Hyuga Hinata *Chie Nakamura as Haruno Sakura *Satoshi Hino as Sai *Showtaro Morikubo as Nara Shikamaru *Kazuhiko Inoue as Hatake Kakashi *Noriaki Sugiyama as Uchiha Sasuke *Akira Ishida as Gaara *Masako Katsuki as Tsunade *Yoichi Masukawa as Rock Lee *Kentaro Ito as Akimichi Choji *Ryoka Yuzuki as Yamanaka Ino *Kiyomi Asai as Hyuga Hanabi *Hideaki Tezuka as Fourth Raikage, A *Hisao Egawa as Killer Bee *Tomomichi Nishimura as Onoki *Yurika Hino as Terumi Mei *Toshihiko Seki as Umino Iruka *Ikue Otani as Sarutobi Konohamaru *Eizo Tsuda as Hyuga Hiashi *Eisuke Asakura as Teuchi *Keiko Nemoto as Shizune *Kosuke Toriumi as Inuzuka Kiba (flashback) *Rumi Ochiai as Yuhi Kurenai (flashback) *Nozomu Sasaki as Gekko Hayate (flashback) *Mamiko Noto as Katsuyu (flashback) *Kenyu Horiuchi as Pain (flashback) *Tomohiro Tsuboi as Kamizuki Izumo *Tomoyuki Kouno as Hagane Kotetsu *Riho Takada as Akane *Ai Hashizume as Kaede *Arisa Shida as Konoha's Astronomer *Tessho Genda as Kurama *Kokoro Kikuchi as Uzumaki Boruto *Yuki Kuwahara as Uzumaki Himawari *Kimiko Saito as Head Maid *Jun Fukuyama as Otsutsuki Toneri :English *Maile Flanagan as Naruto & Boruto *Stephanie Sheh as Hinata & Himawari *Kate Higgins as Sakura *Ben Diskin as Sai *Tom Gibis as Shikamaru *Dave Wittenberg as Kakashi *Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke *Liam O'Brien as Gaara & Kotetsu *Debi Mae West as Tsunade & Akane *Brian Donovan as Rock Lee *Robbie Rist as Choji *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Ino, Konohamaru & Hanabi *Beau Billingslea as Fourth Raikage, A *Catero Colbert as Killer Bee *Steven Blum as Onoki *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Head Maid, Katsuyu (flashback), Kurenai (flashback), & Mei *Quinton Flynn as Iruka *John DeMita as Hiashi *Patrick Seitz as Teuchi *Megan Hollingshead as Shizune *Kyle Hebert as Kiba (flashback) *Lex Lang as Hayate (flashback) *Troy Baker as Pain (flashback) *Richard Cansino as Izumo *Megan Hollingshead as Kaede *Carrie Keranen as Konoha's Astronomer *Paul St. Peter as Kurama *Robbie Daymond as Toneri Difference from Film to Manga *In the manga, when Naruto approached the three bullies that were bulling Hinata. He angrily told them not to be mean to her, and when the bullies made contact with him face to face he just happily smiled. But in the film, Naruto remained angry with the three bullies overall when he made contact with them. *In the manga, Naruto fought the bullies with his non look a like shadow clones along with Hinata telling him to hang in there during the fight. But in the film, Naruto unleashed his shadow clone technique before the fight started, and just got punched by one of the bullies off screen instead. *In the manga, while Naruto lies unconscious on the ground after the three bullies ruined his red scarf. Hinata tried shaking his body just a little bit. This leads to him regaining consciousness. But in the film, Naruto regains consciousness on his own without Hinata's help. *In the manga, Naruto starts to fill the pain on his face that he got from fighting the three bullies. But in the film, Naruto doesn't fill the pain on his face at all. *In the manga, when Hinata tries to give Naruto his ruin scarf back. He tells her that he doesn't need it anymore, so she tries to give him her scarf instead but he stops her with his hand. But in the film, Hinata doesn't try to give her scarf to Naruto all. Instead she tries to give Naruto his ruin scarf back but he show cases his hand to her saying that he doesn't want it. *In the manga, as Hinata thanks Naruto for saving her from the three bullies. He tells her it was nothing while happily running off. But in the film, Naruto tells her see ya while happily running off. *In the manga, as Iruka tells his students to write the one person they want to be with when the moon falls towards earth. He also adds that he won’t look at the papers. Including to think of this as your own secret. But in the film, this scene is not shown. *In the manga, while Naruto wonders who he should write on his paper. He looks around to see many kids who wrote “Dad” or “Mom.” But in the film, Naruto admits that he doesn't know his parents names all. *In the manga, after Naruto admits that he doesn't know his parents names all. Iruka kindly comes up to him saying that he's sure there someone who cares about him, including to write whatever name pops up into his head. But in the film, this scene is never shown. *In the manga, Naruto also sees Sakura writing Sasuke's name on her paper. But in the film, this scene is never shown. *In the manga, Naruto get angry knowing he doesn't have any family or friends which leads him to make his paper into a paper plane. But in the film, he gets depress on not knowing his parents and not having friends. To which he makes the paper plane off screen. *In the manga, when Hinata is having trouble writing a name on her paper. She watches Naruto toss his paper airplane out the window, and sees him get scold by Iruka. Upon seeing this she happily writes Naruto's name on her paper. But in film, she watches Naruto's paper airplane fly right pass her on scene instead of seeing Naruto throw it. This basically leads to her writing his name on her paper when she sees him getting scolded by Iruka. *In the manga, during the present timeline. When Hiashi is being attack by Toneri's puppets, his bodyguards tell him to leave with Hiashi voicing his fate in them while taking his leave. But in the film, Hiashi's bodyguards attacked the puppets without saying anything to Hiashi while he takes his leave. *In the manga, Naruto was invited to the Ninja Academy by Iruka to teach the students Taijutsu. Before Naruto taught the students, he and Iruka had a conversation about Naruto surpassing Iruka in height. This made Naruto happy and embarrassed at the same time. But in the film, this scene was never shown. *In the manga, it's reveal that Naruto's fan girls and admirers would chase all over the village, and would wait for him at the front of his apartment. But in the film, this was never shown or mention. *In the manga, Team Asuma went to visit Kurenai and Mirai after seeing Naruto teach Taijutsu to the Ninja Academy students. But in the film, this scene is never shown. *In the manga, when Naruto eats Ramen with some Ninja Academy students. Kiba comes to the bar with Shino and Akamaru. He then teases Naruto saying that he has gotten very important to the village. But in the film, this scene is never shown. *In the manga, the light blue striped scarf that Kushina made for Naruto was put in a paper bag at the Sarutobi residence. But in the film, the scarf was put in a box of belongings that belonged to the Sarutobi clan. *In the manga, when Konohamaru and Naruto are at the Sarutobi residence looking for the scarf that Kushina made for Naruto. Konohamaru is the one who calls his clan items junk. But in the film, it is Naruto who says this while Konohamaru calls him clan items precious. *In the manga, once Naruto got home from carrying all his gifts. He then decides to feel the scarf that his mother made for him, and realizes that winter is here due to him feeling cold in his apartment. But in the film, none of this scenes are shown instead it only shows him holding his mother's scarf in his hands. *In the manga, Hinata told Hanabi that Hiashi will scold her for turning her Kunai into a toy. But in the film, this scene is not shown. *In the manga, Hanabi also notice that Hiashi didn't contact them to tell them when he will return from his mission. But in the film, this scene is never shown. *In the manga, Hanabi teases Hinata about focusing on making Naruto a scarf instead of taking a break to eat dinner. But in the film, this scene is never shown. *In the manga, once Hinata fixed the scarf that she made for Naruto. Her argument with Hanabi was longer to the point that Hanabi teased Hinata about confessing her love to Naruto by giving him a scarf. But in the film, there argument is shortened to save screen time. *In the manga, during the Five Kage Summit when they discussed about the moon falling toward earth. Mei had ask about a question that concerned men. This question drives her fellow male Kage members to get confuse, to the point that even Kakashi couldn't answer her question. But in the film, this scene is never shown. *In the manga, when Naruto is eating with Sakura and Team Asuma at Ramen Ichiraku. Sakura realized that Naruto's light blue stripe scarf was hand made. But in the film, this scene was never shown. *In the manga, after Sakura left to comfort Hinata. Naruto asked Team Asuma what just happen, but the team just stayed quiet while eating. *In the manga, right before Hinata walked into her house. She decided to go give Naruto the scarf she made him while it is night time. But in the film, this is not mention. *In the manga, Sai works on his drawing after Hanabi is kidnapped. But in the film, he works on the drawing before Hanabi is kidnapped. *In the manga, Hinata mistakenly thinks that the scarf she saw Naruto wear was gray. But in the film, this not mention. *In the manga, as Hinata runs off after seeing Naruto's light blue stripe scarf. She thinks about it so much that she starts to cry. But in the film, this scene is never shown. *In the manga, Hinata sees Toneri's bandage puppets grab her from behind. But in the film, this scene is never shown instead it switches to Naruto about to see Hinata get kidnapped in the park. *In the manga, Naruto wondered how long his fight against Toneri's bandaged puppets would go on. But in the film, this is not mention. *In the manga, Hinata was unconscious when she fell to where the scarf she made for Naruto impact on the pole. She didn't wake up until she hear Naruto's voice. Once Naruto told not to let go, that is when she started to walk on the tower that she was at to get the scarf. But her hands started to slip, including that the scarf started to rip even more due to her holding on to it. It wasn't until Naruto avoided Toneri's bandage puppets that Hinata fell from the pole by letting go of the scarf that Naruto rescued her from falling on impact. But in the film, Hinata wasn't unconscious at all. She holded on to the scarf so she wouldn't fall and Naruto told that he is on his way to get her. Hinata started to walk on the tower since her chakra was low. Naruto used his his Rasenshuriken and Rasengan to destroy all of Toneri's bandage puppets. Then once Hinata fell from the pole, that is when Naruto had saved her from falling on impact. *In the manga, Rock Lee and Tenten had to investigate why the meteor landed outside of the village. Upon finding where the meteor had landed it made Lee excited but made Tenten more scare. But in the film, this scene was never shown. *In the manga, when Kakashi tells Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Sakura and Shikamaru that they are treat to rescue Hanabi. While inside the Hokage office Izumo, Kotetsu, and the Konoha astronomer stood behind Kakashi when he formed the Hanabi Rescue team. But in the film, only the Konoha astronomer was present beside Kakashi when he formed the Hanabi Rescue team inside the Hokage office. * * * Trivia *Original creator, Masashi Kishimoto, got the idea for the scarf that Hinata knits for Naruto from the scarf his own wife knitted for him. *The movie is the first film to be an official part of the canon Naruto storyline, set during the timeskip that occurs between chapters 699 and 700. In an advertisement published along with the final two chapters, the film was officially dubbed chapter "699.5." *This film is said to be a love story by Masashi Kishimoto, given how he always wanted to write one. As such, its tagline is "The last episode; a first love" (最後の物語は、はじめての愛). *A character CD song call At the End of Winter sung by Nana Mizuki, the Japanese voice actress of Hyuga Hinata, was released for this film. The song is reveal to be for Hinata. *A character CD song call Even in a Future Day sung by Junko Takeuchi, the Japanese voice actress of Uzumaki Naruto, is going to be released with the special edition DVD and Blu-Ray releases of the film. *A drama CD call THE HOST: NARUTO THE CD which tells about a new mission arising under the orders of the Sixth Hokage, is going to be included with the special edition DVD and Blu-Ray releases of the film. *A limited edition official movie databook titled Retsu no Sho was released to those who watched the movie in Japanese theatres. The databook contains a one-shot movie tie-in chapter about its story. *A light novel adaptation, written by Maruo Kyozuka, was released in Japan on December 8, 2014. *The theme song for the film is Star Vessel, which is performed by Sukima Switch. *At the end of the film screening in Japan, it was announced that a new movie featuring Naruto's son, Uzumaki Boruto, would premiere in August 2015. *The new movie is also featuring the next generation of characters, (Mirai, Boruto and Himawari) that have yet to be trained. This film also became the highest-grossing feature film in the franchise, earning ¥1.94 billion (US$16.5 million). While the second is it's sequel, the Boruto movie. *Naruto and his late mother, Uzumaki Kushina, has their own "red thread of fate". The red thread of fate, also referred to as the 'red thread of destiny', and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soul-mates or a twin flame. *In this film, Naruto used to have a red scarf when he was young but it was wrecked after he defends Hinata from three bullies. Since then, Hinata keeps that red scarf and she knits him a new one that looks similar to his old one. Hinata eventually gives Naruto the red scarf she knitted, that he wears in the movie and the poster of the movie, as a Call Back and Meaningful Echo to his own mother's soulmate story. *In the Naruto Official Movie Guidebook: Retsu no Sho, it is shown in an omake-manga titled "After the Last" that Naruto and Hinata have been dating. Naruto reads Sai's book about proper human interaction and he learns that men are supposed to pay everything on a date. During his date with Hinata, Naruto takes Hinata to a restaurant and he was shocked that the food of the restaurant is very expensive. Hinata then uses her byakugan and looks inside Naruto's wallet. Seeing that he doesn't have much money, Hinata asks if they can eat at Ramen Ichiraku instead, which Naruto agrees to. There are a few errors seen in the film: *In the scene where Kurama is writing on the moon, it is shown with only eight tails. *In the post-marriage photo after the credits, Naruto's prosthetic right arm has no bandages, and looked no different from his original right arm. According to director Tsuneo Kobayashi, the movie pays tribute to and/or was inspired by several works: *In the conversation scene between Hanabi and Hinata, the orange from the lights and the atmosphere resemble In Praise of Shadows written by Jun'ichirō Tanizaki. *The color scheme in the scene where Naruto confesses to Hinata was inspired by the colors of Vincent van Gogh's The Starry Night. *The key shot of Hinata facing sideways was homage to Alfred Hitchcock’s Vertigo and to director Nobuhiko Obayashi’s Lonely Heart. all information on Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last:_Naruto_the_Movie